This invention relates to manufacture of a box-shaped door, for example, the door of an icebox, and more particularly to a method and device for manufacturing said box-shaped door.
The body of the above-mentioned box-shaped door has generally been constructed by pressing a metal blank. However, the pressing work has the drawbacks that it is necessary to provide a die having a complicated shape and a large-scale machine has to be installed. To date, therefore, it has been proposed to carry out bending and shaping separately. In this case, too, the manufacturing equipment is accompanied with the drawbacks that a large number of dies have to be provided; and the work steps and consequently work hours increase in number, resulting in the low efficiency of said manufacturing process as a whole.